Bloom Kaiba
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of just having fire based powers Bloom also had Shadow powers? What if instead of being found by Mike and Vanessa Boom had been sent to Egypt by accident instead and had been picked up by Ishizu and her husband Seto who was there on business? They raise her to be the next Kaiba heir and a top duelist...and she also has a bodyguard/servant at Duel Academy. AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**YuGiOh GX and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being found by Mike and Vanessa Bloom was found by Ishizu and her husband Seto who could feel her magic and thus trained her in everything they knew, as well as adopted her? What if when she goes to Duel Academy her bodyguards are none other than Jayden and Chumley? AU OOC some bashing and maybe femslash!)**

Jaden Yuki had just finished beating Dr. Crowler in a duel when Egyptian music began to play, causing him to grin widely as he spun around only to see a girl about his age behind him.

"Princess! You're late!" Jaden said picking up the white robed girl in a bear hug. The girl was tall and wearing a long white robe like dress that had a fire red dragon and a blue eyes white dragon curling around her so that their tails and heads were connected.

"Jaden let me go you goof! I still need to battle!" The girl said laughing behind her veil as she was lifted off of the ground cause of the hug. From what little could be seen she had long fire red hair, tanned skin, and cyan blue eyes that were currently dancing with mirth. The girl took off her veil to show plump pink lips that looked so kissable; all in all she had an exotic kind of beauty to her that made several guys jealous that she was being hugged by Jaden.

"You young scholar are very late!" Crowler screeched at her realizing what she meant about still needing to battle. The girl looked at Crowler and blinked for a second before turning back to Jaden who had set her down and stood by her side loyally.

"Jay?" The girl asked causing Jaden to give her a curious look although he pouted a little at the nickname.

"What is it princess?" Jaden asked while many wondered why he kept calling the girl princess, although she certainly looked like one.

"I can't tell. Is that a masculine woman or a cross-dressing man?" The girl asked causing there to be dead silence for all of a moment before Crowler began to seethe and fume while the students roared with laughter.

"Heck if I know princess. I thought it was the school mascot when I first saw it, he/she whatever it is insists on being called Doctor though. I think the name is Crowler." Jaden answered with a shrug of his shoulders while the girl tapped her cheek in thought for a moment.

"Crowler…Crowler…the cross-dresser that uses a Gear Golem deck and is said to be a master at effects?" The girl asked causing Jaden to nod while the girl smirked.

"Is he the proctor for my battle?" The girl asked causing Crowler to nod jerkily, Councilor Sheppard's words about not kicking out those that were a few minutes late ringing in his ears.

"Perfect." The girl said her eyes growing cold as the arctic while her lips turned upwards in a cruel smile. Crowler actually backed up a step considering that look was aimed at him while Jaden gave him a look of sympathy.

"I've heard about how he mocks all those not in Obelisk Blue…I think it's time he was taught another lesson in humility to add to what you did Jay." The girl said her voice tinted with cruel amusement while Jaden gulped slightly and felt pity towards Crowler.

"Sword, deck four please." The girl said causing Jaden's eyes to widen as he felt the inside of his jacket and withdrew a deck of cards before handing it to the girl.

"Oh boy. Bloom-hime only uses decks six through ten to duel most people, I've only ever beaten deck five through sheer luck _once_. In other words…you're fucked teach." Jaden said bluntly and causing Crowler to sneer at him.

"Just because a slacker like you fails to beat her does not mean a respected duelist like me will." Crowler sneered at Jaden only to yelp when a fireball of all things hit right in front of his feet.

"You do _not_ insult my friends." The girl, Bloom apparently, said with one hand still on fire and her deck safely in her other hand.

"Change of plans Sword, hand me deck two instead. I'll kick his ass in one turn." Bloom said handing him back deck number four while he paled at the mention of deck two, Blooms cold blue eyes never left Crowler and the flame on her hand never vanished much to just about everyone's shock.

"A-As you wish princess." Jaden said taking deck four and putting it back in his jacket before reverently handing the girl what seemed to be 'deck two'.

"Why are you calling that girl princess?" One of the Ra boys shouted down at Jaden curiously as Bloom extinguished the fire on her hand and took the proffered deck.

"My family descends from Egypt a couple of generations back and her mother is the Head of an Egyptian Clan that my family serves. Every time a new heir or heiress of her clan is born or adopted into the clan the member of my family that matches their age the closest is taken as the heir or heiress friend, protector, and all around servant. I'm the closest one in my family to princess's age so that means I'm her servant and all. I've been calling her princess since we were five so it's a habit by now." Jaden said with a shrug, he didn't mind being Blooms servant and protector. She didn't abuse him like some of the previous Clan Heads had abused his great grandparents and further back. She had seen him more as a very accommodating friend. He called her princess and she called him 'her sword and shield' as a joke.

"You might want to get clear of the field, my sword. I would not want you to be caught in the crossfire on accident." Bloom said her eyes never leaving Crowlers until she withdrew two cards from a secret pocket on her dress, smiled down at them, and kissed the top of them before she put them in the deck and shuffled it.

"Nah I'm good, far as I'm concerned I get front row seats to watch you kick his ass around the arena three times over." Jaden said shrugging and jabbing a thumb at Crowler who was still gaping at Bloom rather unattractively.

"If that is what you wish, my sword." Bloom said smiling over at Jaden briefly before activating her duel disk, which resembled a red dragon's wing.

"What was with you kissing those two cards?" Crowler asked breaking out in a sweat at the ice cold look he was being given by the teenage girl.

"Those two cards are special to me, they are one of a kind and made solely for me to use as the souls in the cards are connected to mine. They are both based off of and have parts of the real souls of the people they resemble, one of whom is my deceased older sister and the other is my loyal Knight. I put them in each of my decks no matter who I am facing or which deck I am using. Now then." Bloom began as she closed her eyes for a second as a swirl of flame surrounded her before it vanished to show that her hair had been turned black while she was now wearing a traditional flower print kimono although her Duel Disk didn't change.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness. Bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin." Bloom began to say in a haunting but air light voice as she opened her eyes, which showed their blood red color to everyone as her Duel Disk activated with a small blast of fire.

"Perhaps…it is time to die." Bloom said lifting her hand and drawing five cards, causing her simple bell bracelet to give out a haunting and yet crystal clear jingles that echoed slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**YuGiOh GX and Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)**

"Perhaps…it is time to die." Bloom said lifting her hand and drawing five cards, causing her simple bell bracelet to give out a haunting and yet crystal clear jingles that echoed slightly.

The whole hall was dead quiet, not even a chirping of crickets was heard as everyone stared at the now red eyed girl while Jaden smirked and was covered by a brief flash of shadows before appearing as Ren from Hell Girl causing everyone's jaws to hit the city streets below. This two were well known…they had beat the legendary Chinese Twins in a tag team duel and are ranked the fifth and sixth strongest duelists in the world right behind Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Ishizu Kaiba. No one knew their real names only assumed names, Ai Enma with the title of Hell Girl due to mainly using a Hell/Demon deck, and Ren Ichimoku or One Eyed Sword as he only showed one eye while dueling and used mainly warrior type cards.

"Like I said teach, you're fucked royally." Jaden said in a different voice, the voice of the man he pretended to be as the now sweating blond man activated his duel Disk and prepared for what was likely to be the fight of his life.

"Ladies first teach and I've already said I will end this in a single turn. Now let us see if your grievance will ferry you to hell." Bloom said her voice still hauntingly soft and eerie.

"Now then I play three Restructer Revolutions which means you lose 1000 life points for each which means you're already down to only a mere 1000 life points. Next I sacrifice one card to summon Protective Nymph to the field in attack mode." Bloom said barely sparing Crowler a chance to breath as she placed the cards down quickly and watched as Daphne the Nymph, her older sister, appeared on the field with a spell in one hand and a bundle of blankets in the other.

"Little sister! What's going on? You never call you never write!" The nymph said turning and grinning at Bloom who rolled her blood colored eyes fondly while many were shocked at the Nymph actually talking. Her attack power was a moderate 1500 and her defense was a whopping 2100!

"Hello big sister. We're in another duel with someone who's pissed me off. I can't call because you don't have a cell phone, and I don't write because our souls are _connected _which means we can communicate with telepathy." Bloom answered sounding as if she were used to this while Jaden smirked and waved at Daphne who waved right back.

"You know little sis, I liked you better when you were a baby. You were so adorable and less of a smart aleck." Daphne said sticking her tongue out at her sister and causing the bundle in her arm to giggle, revealing small tufts of red hair and cyan blue eyes on a year old toddler.

"Anyways!" Bloom said forcefully while blushing slightly in embarrassment when several of the girls in the stands cooed over the baby.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my sacrificed card and then use his special effect to summon him to the field in attack mode. Time to strike my sword." Bloom said while Jaden disappeared and reappeared on the field with a katana in his hands. Jaden's attack points were a moderate 1400 and his defense points were 2100!

"Thanks to their effects Protective Nymph and Guardian Sword are allowed to attack the same turn they're summoned, whether it's the first turn or not. Now which one of you wants to hit him first?" Bloom asked smirking at Crowlers dropped jaw and paling face as she looked towards her two 'Soul Cards' as she called them. The two looked at each other and exchanged looks before grinning wickedly.

"Jaden!" The two exclaimed in unision causing Bloom to smirk even wider.

"It's time to end this…and sign your grievance to Hell! Go Guardian Sword. Guardians rage!" Bloom said her eyes glowing red as Jaden shot across the field and slammed the hilt of his sword into Crowlers head and his knee into Crowlers gut at the same moment before spinning around into a roundhouse kick that sent Crowler skidding into the wall. Everything was dead silent for a moment as the spell and child in Daphnes hands vanished while the sword in Jaden's hands vanished as well as Jaden returned to his original looks and turned to grin at Bloom as she too returned to her normal appearance.

"Winner of the match, Hell Girl! A complete and utter massacre! Welcome to Duel Academy Miss." One of the other proctors said nervously as he bowed to Bloom who laughed at what he had called her.

"Way to go little sis! Although…you and Jay could have gotten in Duel Academy weather you won or not you do know that right?" Daphne asked throwing an arm around her sisters shoulders and giving her a small noogie.

"Yes I know. Mom and dad only reminded me a hundred times." Bloom said rolling her eyes as she pushed her older sister off of her and fixed her hair with a hairbrush that Jaden had pulled out of nowhere and handed her.

"What do you mean you could have gotten in without winning?!" One of the Obelisk boys, Chazz Princeton, shouted down to her with a glare that Jaden was all too happy to return as the sound of sharp boots clicking on marble echoed from one of the door ways, causing everyone to turn towards it. Many students gasped at the sight of the three strongest duelists in the world at the moment, Seto Kaiba was standing there in his usual outfit seemingly not have aged a bit since the Duel City Tournament all those years ago with his wife Ishizu and his friend and spokesperson Yugi Muto framing either side of him.

"I see it was a complete shut out from the get go." Ishizu said softly after a minute as she smiled when she watched a replay of Blooms one turn win on the big screen.

"Of course it was. Don't forget who's child she is and how long she's been dueling for." Seto said with an amused smirk on his face at all the shocked looks he was getting from the students while Bloom, Daphne, and Jaden all smiled up at the three of them.

"Bloom, I want you to have this. Consider it a present for getting into the school the old fashioned way…and for completely massacring that thing down there. Seto and Ishizu gave me their official approval to give this too you." Yugi said stepping forward and handing Bloom a card that she looked at in disbelief for a moment before grinning widely and hugging Yugi, much to the students shock. They, the staff, the proctors, and the newly awakened Crowler were close to having heart attacks at her next words however.

"Thanks Uncle Yugi! Thanks Mom, thanks dad!"


End file.
